


Kiss Me, My Ex is Coming

by acosmist_t



Series: Draco Malfoy One Shots [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Party, Reader-Insert, Rival Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acosmist_t/pseuds/acosmist_t
Summary: Desperate times call for desperate measures, and sometimes, that means kissing Draco Malfoy to avoid your ex
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Series: Draco Malfoy One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020781
Kudos: 79





	Kiss Me, My Ex is Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1199
> 
> Warnings: none
> 
> a/n: this was so fun to write. it also probably kickstarted a university au obsession

You knew it had been a mistake to go to the party the minute you stepped through the door. Your friends had begged you for days until you gave in, and now that you were actually there, you wished you listened to your gut.

The Slytherin frat house was known for their parties; supposedly, they were the best at the University of Hogwarts. Invites came at a price, and the right connections were all you needed to get wasted with the elite. They were known as purebloods, generations of Hogwarts alumni ran in their ancestry.

The lights, the sound...it was overwhelming. And of course, your friends had practically abandoned you the minute they got alcohol in their hands. You sat on the couch, gross keg beer in your hands, and avoided everybody that bumped and fell next to you.

Parties weren’t your scene, not in the slightest. And what made them even worse was when your long-time rival, Draco Malfoy, was at them. You shouldn’t have been surprised, it was his own frat, and he was the snobbiest pureblood you could think of.

You and Draco had always fought for the top of the class, and the actual placement was constantly shifting between the two of you. You hated him with a passion, and you glared at the back of his head as you sipped the beer, fighting the gag as you did so.

He was talking to a girl you didn’t recognize—or maybe that was just the lights, the sound, and the beer talking. He nearly had her pushed against the wall, and you swore they were borderline having sex with their eyes. That also made you gag.

You wanted to go over there and beat him to the ground. You wanted to take his unnecessarily tall body and crush it between your fingers, wiping that constant, self-satisfied smirk off his face. You changed your mind; you didn’t hate Draco Malfoy. No, you _loathed_ him.

It was when the girl he was talking to walked away, giving him a look that said, _I’ll be waiting upstairs_ , that he met your eyes. His expression mirrored the one he had every time he got a better mark than you. It was one that said that _he_ had the power.

And you didn’t realize you had marched over to him until his mint breath mixed with a touch of alcohol filled your sensory. The scuffle of packed bodies around you pushed you closer to him than you’d like, and one especially-large male body shoved you right into his chest. You scrabbled against Draco, pushing away and catching yourself on the wall behind you.

“You look like a lost puppy, you know,” he said, crossing in arms in front of you. 

You bit your tongue before retorting, “And you and that girl looked like you were ready to tear each other’s clothes off in the middle of the room.”

“What if we were? Does that bother you?” Draco leaned closer, partly from the noise, and partly just for that stupid power he liked to hold.

“The only reason it bothered me is that this is a public place, _Malfoy_ ,” you spat, backing away again. “Didn’t your mother ever teach you manners?”

He smirked and gave you an indescribable look. “Words just flow out of your mouth but I don’t seem to enjoy a single one. Don’t you ever let up?”

Scoffing, you ignored him, gazing past his shoulder to watch the room. Even you had to admit the party wasn’t _so_ bad. There was a reason they were so elusive, and if you were anyone else, perhaps you would’ve felt honored to be in attendance.

Your mind soon changed, however, as Terry Boot walked into the living room you were in. Everyone knew him to be the smart, kind boy that had a passion for theatre, but you knew him better than that. You knew his jealous, dramatic self that would try to talk to you the minute he saw you alone.

It had been 3 months and he still wasn’t over you. When you were together, Terry would constantly wait outside your classes and lectures, ready to walk you to wherever you had to go next. And that didn’t change once you broke up.

The difference was that now, you avoided him like the plague.

His eyes locked onto you, and you didn’t have enough time to think before you turned to Draco. Cursing yourself inwardly, you grabbed the collar of his shirt, and he jumped as you brought him into close proximity.

You threw away all logic and reason as you said, “Kiss me.”

“What?”

“Kiss me. Now.”

“Remember what I said about your words?”

“Merlin, Malfoy.” You pulled him in front of you, using his body as a shield from the boy you knew was already walking over. “Kiss me, my ex is coming.”

Comprehension and excitement filled his features as he leaned in and taunted, “Say please.” 

You looked past him to see Terry pushing his way towards your location, and you didn’t have time to think as you pulled him even closer. “Oh, for fuck’s sake,” you whispered and crushed his lips to yours.

Draco reacted immediately, one hand reaching to hold the small of your waist, and the other threading through your hair. His lips were softer than you’d imagined, and there was an unexpected gentleness in the way he held you.

Your first thought was, _he’s not a bad kisser._

Even worse, he was a _good_ one.

You reached your own arms up to go around his neck, letting your mouths do all the convincing necessary. Maybe it was fake, but mutual hate fueled both of you to make it unforgettable. It was a different sort of passion.

Your lips fought each other for dominance, just like in everything else you did. You were equals in every way, and neither one of you would submit so easily. Every part of your bodies touched, and you felt every inch of him as he backed you into the wall.

Ignoring your mind screaming that it had been enough, you continued to drink in every piece of him. It was addicting, a drug that only served to make you abhor him even more for the way it felt _so good_.

After what felt like forever, you pulled away slightly, but not far enough to miss the quirking of his lips on yours. You rolled your eyes, disentangling yourself to see the back of Terry’s head as he exited the room, his shoulders noticeably slumped.

“Damn. You’re making me jealous I didn’t do that sooner.” Draco had the first surprised look you’d ever seen on him taking over his face. “All this time fighting and we could’ve been doing _that_. Damn,” he repeated.

Indeed, you shared the sentiment. It almost made you wish you had gone to a party sooner. But still, you only asked, “But I thought you hated everything that came out of my mouth?”

Draco leaned closer, licking his bottom lip as he murmured, “Maybe not _everything_.”

His words weren’t just an admission. They held a promise for more, and you were ready to oblige.


End file.
